A Strange Proposal (being rewritten)
by Kyoto141092
Summary: It Takes patience to chase your crush for more than half your life, but Naruto has done it. It takes strength to master the Ninetails and Naruto has done that too. But when he bags his crush things certainly don't go as planned. Does he have the patience or strength to endure when things just aren't working. Naru x Ino
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) **New story I started. Would love suggestions for the finish. Reviews please. -disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **Hey doing a big overhaul. Someone reminded me that I've been lacking in punctuation so here's the up date.**

A strange proposal

Ino Yamanaka hated losing to Sakura Haruno in anything, The tall blond Kunoichi was very competitive in everything she did. Especially romance. It was December and her father had just discovered that Ino had been dating without permission. He approved of her romance as long as he had a say in who it was. This time around she had been found "holding hands" with her guy in an alley. Inoichi was not amused.

Thus Ino's third boyfriend since she had given up on Sauske was driven away. There were many ways she could get back at her father for interfering, but none of them were worth his payback. And she couldn't even try to see them in secret afterwards. Her father was an interrogator. She couldn't lie to him. She was beginning to think that Sakura was going to surpass her in her love life too.

Sakura had only ever had one boyfriend. Sai, the socially inept and clueless boy who had replaced Sauske in team 7. Though he looked similar to Sauske and outwardly acted emo, he wasn't even on par with the Uchiha.

"Why is it, that I can't find a boy who really likes me. Grrrr! All three of them have been too Too TOO...boring." They were either afraid of her parents, afraid of hurting her because she was technically a princess, or afraid of her.

She thought of all the boys that she would even consider going out with. _Hmm... There's Kiba, Choji, and maybe Shikamaru._ All the other boys had too many detractors. _Shino is creepy, Negi is well, Negi, and Lee...NEVER!_ She shuddered at the thought of Lee's flames of youth. There was no time to think about it anymore, she would need her concentration for training. _-sigh-_

As Ino came back from training field 10, she saw Sakura and Naruto exit Iciraku Ramen. It wasn't a surprise to see them together. After all they were on the same team. Naruto wore his modified orange jumpsuit. It seemed as he got older, less and less orange colored his clothes. Ino's eyes caught sight of his hand. The finger laced with Sakura's! _This is unbelievable...unacceptable. Naruto with Sakura, how could. It can't. No._

Her thoughts scrambled. Sakura was dating Naruto, when did this happen. That was two boyfriends for Sakura and three for her. Soon she would be tied with Forehead. Ino saw Sakura's fist crash into Naruto's face...and felt a little bit better.

"What the hell Sakura!" Naruto clasped his face. That was harder than she'd ever hit him. It was starting to tick him off. They had been together a week and she only pummeled him more.

Sakura shouted, "So your calling me fat. Is that it." Sakura's pink hair was in a ponytail with her bangs in her eyes. Her face was red with rage. She punched him again.

Ino watched as Naruto held up an arm to block while he tried to explain. "I only said that you were eating a bit more than usual these days. What wrong with that?!"

A fist smashed through his block and slammed the top of his head. "SO YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT!"

She tried to hide a smile at the thought, _Same old Naruto, Taking every blow with out complaint. He probably doesn't even feel it anymore._ Then she looked closer at his face. He didn't seem fearful or hurt. Just angry. There was a flash of orange and Sakura flew back to crash into a wall. He stood up, his face and arms battered. Ino was astonished at how much damage he had taken. She thought, _Was Sakura really hiting him that hard?_

Naruto said, his voice deadly calm, but also sad. "I have had a crush on you since before you even met Sauske. I have taken rough treatment from you for every one of those years. I've asked you out on numerous dates and when you finally accept, what do I get in return. More abuse, Insults, and anger." He glared at her. Sakura's rage melted in the face of Naruto's hurt and she almost started to sob.

He walked over till he was standing in front of her. He was tall, almost a head taller than Sakura. He said, "I'm tired of chasing you. Go find someone else to use as your punching bag."

 _Was Naruto dumping Sakura!_ Ino thought, _I guess even the hero of the leaf has limits. Poor Naruto._

The blond haired boy pulled something out from around his neck. At first she thought it was his crystal, from Tsunade. Then he dropped it in Sakura's lap. The pink haired girl gasped. Ino remembered it. Many years ago, before either of them had been in the academy, Naruto and Sakura had met each other in a meadow near the village. They had both snuck out to play. Ino remembered when Sakura had told her the story.

Naruto and her had played all day in the meadow. She hadn't known who he was, but when it got dark and she wanted to go home, Sakura had given him a trinket. A small white ring. The symbol that Sakura had always worn even to this day.

He turned to leave. She picked it up as his foot prints became inaudible with distance. Ino saw that she had started crying. Naruto had kept it for more than 10 years. Sakura clasped it in her cold hands and shakily stood. She hobbled back to her house still crying.

Ino put it out of her mind with some difficulty. She didn't want to worry about Sakura or Naruto. She thought, _I wish I could have helped, but Sakura has been like that for a while now. Naruto's matured a lot since the academy. In comparison to the rest of the boys he's matured more than anyone. I can barely imagine the devotion he must have had to love Sakura for ten years and what he must have felt just now. Ending it almost before it started._

But she had things to do, after all she was a princess.

Naruto woke the next morning. He smiled at first thinking of Sakura, then he began to cry, remembering last night. Why did she have to be like that all the time. It was a week and he hadn't even tried to kiss her. She acted as though she were doing a house call on a sick person the whole time. He loved her so much. For years he had done everything short of slapping her in the face with a board saying I LOVE YOU!

He winced at the pain. _She was using chakra enhancement last night. Why would she do that?_ Was she trying to injure him on purpose. There was a nock at the door. He slowly slipped out of bed and over to it. The handle turned and the door opened. He asked, "Who's there?" There was just an empty hall. He looked down. There was a bundle of yellow roses on the floor. Naruto stooped down to pick them up. They smelled good and he tried to think of who would bring him roses.

The obvious answer was Sakura, but he had just broken things off with her. _Was the color significant, was she trying to tell him something... Wait! I remember. Ino said something to me once during a mission. Yellow flowers mean lost love or... a break up._ His head dropped. Naruto let the flowers slip out of his fingers. "I guess Sakura has no intention of trying to make up."

Naruto got an Idea. Maybe he was wrong and yellow flowers meant something else. He dressed and walked to the flower shop that Ino's family owned. When he arrived he saw that it was Ino's mother working. She looked up to him when he entered.

"Ah, Naruto, How are you today?"

"I'm alright, It's just that I broke up with Sakura." Ina was a lot like her daughter Ino. She seemed sad. "I'm sorry for you. You seemed so happy when you stopped in for roses the other day." Ina was honestly sorry for the Uzumaki boy. He'd been through so much.

Naruto said. "Well when I woke up this morning these were at my door." Ina saw the roses he was holding. "And I remember a long time ago during a mission, Ino said that yellow roses mean lost love..."

Ino's mom nodded. "That's very true Naruto. That is what they mean. However they can also be given to some one who has just went through a tough time." "I suppose, Naruto thought, But hardly anyone knew we were dating so it was most likely Sakura." Naruto left the shop.

Ino was down an hour or so later, she was renowned for sleeping in, but today she had gotten up very early. She asked her mother how things were going so far. "Well, Naruto was just by with a question about roses."

Ino thought, _Damn he's smart. How'd he figure it was me so fast?!_

"He seemed very sad. He even mentioned that you told him that they mean a break up during a mission?" Ino knew it was a question not a statement. "Yeah it was almost five years ago. I was sent to stand in for a noble woman who didn't have the heart to ask her crush to marry her. Naruto was my partner for the mission." Ina seemed satisfied with her answer.

Ino thought, _Wow. Naruto remembered something I said five years ago. He must think that Sakura put the flowers there. Poor Naruto._ She walked out to track him down. She caught up to him at the door to his apartment, but when she saw Sakura there, Ino hung back.

"Hey Naruto, I..I'm sorry about last night. Could you give me another chance?" Ino peeked around the corner. A tear fell from Naruto. It seemed to fall in slow motion. He just looked at her for a full minute. His hand reached out and his thumb press against her cheek. Startled she reached up for his hand, but he had already withdrawn. Naruto turned and entered his apartment. Sakura held her cheek. here was a flower petal where he had touched her. As she pulled her hand away the yellow rose petal fell to the floor.

Sakura's breath hitched. She closed her eyes several times. It was like she was dumbstruck by it. Then it occurred to her. Yellow means goodbye. She ran down the hall and out of the building.

The gravity of her mistake shocked Ino. _Did I just trash their last chance together. I have to make this up to Naruto somehow. But if I tell him it was me then he might be angry or even more disappointed._ Then she heard a bang like a hammer hitting metal. Her blue eyes detected a shift in the wall.

 _He must have hit the wall with something._ She waited to see what else would happen, while trying to figure a way to help the situation. There was a jingle and Naruto stepped out of the room with a large duffle bag on his back. His knuckles were healing, but the skin was still split.

Ino followed him to a secluded training area. Naruto sat with his back against a tree. He opened the bag. It was large and brown. It clinked as hundreds of Kunai spilled out. As he threw each one, he looked like he was in a trance. His clothes seemed ruffled and his hair was uncombed. He was still handsome, if morose. Ino decided to take action. She stepped out and called his name.

"Naruto, It's me, Ino. I want to talk." Naruto made no move to stop or to look at her. She said it again. Then she realized he was in a trance. For a moment she thought about shaking him, but that was a bad idea. Instead she used her newest jutsue.

Her newest move was called Mind Espionage jutsue. It allowed her to peek into the thoughts of her target.

Ino found herself in a dark room. This was his mind, and it seemed very bare. Naruto's mind shape (his mental manifestation) was lying on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling. She tracked his gaze. Images of Sakura flashed in the air above him.

After a while he stood and walked out of the room. Ino quietly followed, not wanting to get lost in his mind. She thought, _His thoughts are very dark right now, he's pretty depressed._ Naruto came to a huge chamber. It was divided by an colossal iron cage filled with shadows. He walked up, almost to the bars and sat down in the ankle deep water.

 _This place is awfully dank and gloomy._ She almost screamed when the shadows dispersed in the cage. It was the Nine-Tailed fox bound inside him. The beast shifted its eyes to Naruto. Massive red eyes. It said, **"** **What have you come to say mortal."** Naruto didn't speak. He looked up at the demon, with out flinching. **"** **Something has disturbed you. Something is eating away at you. I can feel it."** Naruto asked, his voice quiet yet clear in the large room. "Why is it that I can't have the one girl that I love." The demon shifted again and sat in the cage. **"** **You speak of the girl Sakura. I'm glad you stopped wasting our time."** "But I loved her!" **"** **So. Do you think a demon wouldn't understand that. She is not the one for you."** "Then who is? and why would I even trust your answer? You could just tell me about someone who would make me miserable." **"** **If you don't want to listen to me...That is you choice. I can't force you to do what I say. You may listen to what I say and decide for your self. Otherwise be gone."** "Who?"

 **"You need a mate who respects you, unlike Sakura who has always seen you as a pest or at best an annoying little brother. I pay little attention to the outside world in times of peace. You would know better than I who respects you."** "Plenty of people respect me for what I've done, but that doesn't help me." **"** **Is there any one who you care about in a romantic way besides Sakura?"** The beast was honestly curious. Its tails twirled in anticipation. Naruto said, "I don't know. I would have to think about it." **"** **What of Ino?"** Naruto blushed, remembering when he saw Ino at the festival the last year.

Ino heard every word, When she heard the demon mention her, she too blushed. To be considered by the Nine-Tails as a partner was scary... in a weirdly good sort of way. Then she saw images and scenes from his memory. They were all about her. Even as far back as the academy.

Naruto said, "Yes I like Ino." **"** **And What of the others, the weapons master or the Hyuga heir?"** "Tenten is just a friend and Hinata. I know she loves me, but I'm not sure I feel as strongly for her." **"** **Are there any others I am missing in the village?"** "Not really." **"** **Then you have no one who matches you feelings for the Haruno girl?"** "I'm not sure. Uumm, Thanks for the advise Kyuubi." **"** **Just leave me in peace. Come back when you need help with something destructive."**

Ino saw Naruto stand. She quickly retreated from his mind. It was amazing the Nine-Tails hadn't sensed her.

Naruto's eyes gained focus and he saw Ino off to the side. She was looking at him. And she was...Blushing. "He asked, Ino what are you doing here?"

Ino thought, _Oh shit, I forgot I needed a moment to return to my body. Naruto did it instantly._ He dropped his Kunai and pushed himself to his feet. "Is something wrong Ino?" His hand fell on her shoulder and her body toppled. He managed to catch her and lay her down gently.

 _Was she attempting a mind transfer jutsue on me. That would explain her fainting_. He saw the light return to her eyes. She sat up. She said, "Sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to do that."

 _What did she mean to do?_

"No problem Ino." She was acutely aware that his hand was on her shoulder. She looked at his hand and he let go immediately. An awkward silence stretched between them. Ino thought _, Maybe I can make him feel better._ Before she could stop herself she said, "Naruto...Do..you want to go out to lunch...or something?"

One eyebrow raised in question, but he said, "Sure." They didn't go to Iciraku, there was too much sadness there still. Instead they went to team 10's usual hangout. Even though Ino offered, he paid for them both. She thought, _Where did he get the money to treat me and when did he become a gentleman._

They made small talk until Naruto finished eating. When he put down his chopsticks she said, "Mom told me that you and Sakura broke up." Naruto stiffened like someone had punched him. He looked at her intently. His blue eyes matching her's.

He said, "I didn't know you even knew we were dating." She paused, biting her bottom lip. "Well I'm sorry it didn't work out." He put on a fake grin, "Yeah Believe it!"

The quaint use of his old favorite phrase made her feel very sad for him. She sighed. He dropped the stupid grin. As if taking her sigh as a cue to open up he began to speak. Slowly he told her everything. It seemed like he'd been waiting to say it for a long time, but his voice never rose the whole time. Midway through she ordered desert and listened to the entire story.

As he related the story to her he slowly relaxed, his face regaining most of it's color. By the time he finished he was almost back to normal...and Ino felt as though she saw the real Naruto for the first time. He was strong and kind, however he was also heartbroken. She thought that he must have cried for a long time for him to be dry now.

He paid the bill and then he walked her home. It was snowing lightly. He gave her his pair of gloves when he saw her hands shaking. When they arrived at her door she turned to Naruto. He still looked sad. She stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she headed for her door. He said, "Ino!" She turned. "Thank you for listening." She smiled and went inside.

He walked for a while in the deepening snow. He was almost surprised when he found himself back at his own door an hour or so later. He went in and took a long bath. To get warm and to try to relax. He thought of Ino, _Was she simply trying to be nice or was it more. She had been there in the clearing. She invited him to lunch, even listened to his whole story about growing up crushing on Sakura...and all the times he tried to asked her out._ He thought of Sakura then. _No, she wasn't a prospect any more. He had his chance to be with her and they hadn't connected. He and Ino had more of a connection in three hours then he and Sakura had in a week._

No more time to think about it tonight. He dried himself and crawled into bed, foregoing his pajama's they made him feel like a genin... wearing PJs at his age. After all that had happened he wanted to distance him self from the naive boy who fell in love with Sakura.

In the morning there was a letter to him from Ino. It was on flowered paper that smelled strongly of perfume. He opened it.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _I hope your feeling alright. You seemed kind of depressed yesterday. If you want a partner to train with I'll be at field 13 this afternoon_

 _Ino -_

Naruto reread the letter twice. _Was she really inviting him to train with her. She's just doing this to be nice,_ he thought. However he didn't need to think twice about going or not.

Field 13 was a large clearing that was completely over grown with trees, however they were small and therefore provided only dappled shadow. Naruto walked out into the clearing. Ino was hiding in a tree to the left. Naruto thought, _I guess she isn't here yet._

He took a seat by one large trees at the edge. The same one Ino was hiding in. She had secured herself to the tree so she wouldn't fall. She used her special jutsue as he closed his eyes.

To her surprise he wasn't thinking about Sakura. He was thinking about her. _I wonder If Ino actually wants to train. She listened to my rant about Sakura last night. Maybe she's trying to help me get over it. But then again aren't they rivals. Could Ino be trying to get something over on Sakura...No. She wouldn't do that. Well she might, but she wouldn't use me to get at Sakura. -sigh- I wish I knew how to talk to girls... Hm...Maybe Ino likes me. . . . Who am I kidding. She's my friend but she doesn't think of me like that._

Then he remembered the kiss, That kiss last night was a bit strange. _Ino doesn't just kiss anyone. Then again It was probably a "friend" kiss not a "like" kiss._

She never imagined that he would think like she did. He really did think the same way. Did he have a crush on her too? Ino silently untied her legs and torso from the tree. Then she walked into the clearing next to Naruto as though she hadn't just read his thoughts.

Naruto looked up at her as she stopped a foot or so away from him. She sat in the grass next to him. Her hair was long and glimmered in the tiny spots of light from the canopy. She asked him, "How are you today?" he said, "I'm better, Thanks."

He did seem much better mentally and physically. She said, "You know if you need to get anything off your chest you can tell me." He thought, _So she is trying to help me. Well what would I tell her. It would be crazy if I told her that I had a crush on her, two days after I break up with Sakura._

She placed her hand over his. He felt the contact as a jolt through his arm. He could practically hear the Kyuubi shouting, **WE have a WINNER!** Ino scooted closer to him. He smelled her subtle perfume now. Ino thought, _He's always kind and helpful, while at the same time he is vulnerable._ She said

"Naruto, Can I be brutally honest?" He looked at her uncertain, "Yes..." She said, "I really like you Naruto." The air went out of his lungs.

For a second Ino thought that she had said the wrong thing. She blinked, as Naruto's hand grabbed her by the front of the shirt. She was about to protest when he kissed her. His lips were very soft and his hand pulling her against him was a welcome pressure. Ino kissed him back. Naruto wasn't inexperienced, but she was. For all she pretended to be the love master she had almost never kissed anyone. Her arms wrapped around him and his arms circled her waist.

It was insane. Insane that she was making out with Naruto less than a week after his breakup with Sakura. Naruto felt much the same, but he didn't care enough to stop. A long time passed before they slowed down and Ino's eyes were hungry. So were his. Their eyes were matched pairs of deep blue. Her hair was let down now and tangled with his hand's insistent work. His hair was just as messy. The blush that had crept in on them was there as well.

Naruto had to admit, Ino was beautiful and incredibly sexy. His hand traced the line of her neck of it's own accord. Ino didn't need to, but she asked it anyway. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

 **(A/N) So how was it. Still only my second fanfiction. Likes are great, Reviews are divine :) (I don't own any part of Naruto!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone like this chapter. Took me a while to write compared to the others. Please inform me if I've made Ino too nice (me scratching my head) I'm tying to be accurate (not really)**

 **I don't own Naruto in any way!**

 **This chapter has been updated!**

 **Chapter 2**

Sai tried to apologize, but he knew it would be to no avail. He had once again insulted Sakura by accident. When he was still standing a second later he thought, perhaps it wasn't an insult after all. Then the book he was holding was yanked out of his hands. It slammed the top of his head. Except there wasn't any power behind it. Sai opened his eyes. Sakura was crying, her hand clutching a necklace of some sort.

Sai became very uneasy and left the training field. He thought, _what is wrong with Sakura. I hope it wasn't something I said again. Is there anyone who could help me with my friendship_. He had an idea. _Yes I will ask Negi to help me. He has the Biakugan. He will be able to see what is the right thing to do. Sai went off to find Negi._

When he spotted Negi the Hyuga was on a rooftop watching Temari. She was unaware of his spying, but as Sai approached Negi turned to see him. Sai greeted him "warmly", "Hello Negi, I was hoping that you could help me with something." Negi was distracted but listened to what Sai had to say.

"Well I've been with Sakura and Naruto for a while now, but it's as though I can't say anything with out being punched or slapped. I was wondering if you could help me be less... less." Negi finished his sentence, "Less awkward." He was flattered that Sai came to him for advice, but he was busy trying to hook up with Temari.

Sai asked, "Is she aware that you are spying on her."His voice was at normal volume, but it was still too loud. Temari looked up at the roof where they were. She couldn't see who had spoken, but she was the only girl on the street. Temari sweat dropped. _Is some perv really following me around?_

Sai felt the tile under him shift as Negi dragged him back from the edge of the roof. He said in a harsh whisper, "For one thing you don't draw attention to someone who is trying not to be seen." Negi tried his best to explain what he meant by that so Sai wouldn't get the wrong Idea.

Negi thought, _Sai might not be good in social matters, but he can follow orders alright_. Negi said. "I'll make you a deal. If you help me to bag Temari then I'll teach you to be more social." Sai asked, confused, "Why do you want Temari in a bag. Are you under orders to capture her." Negi sweat dropped. "You are completely clueless aren't you." He thought, _This might take a while._

Sakura held her ring and cried, _Why couldn't I be nicer to Naruto. I never knew that he had kept this for 10 years. And kept it with him. I'll find him. If I explain that I didn't know, maybe he'll give me another chance._ Sakura was scouring the village when she saw a door open down the street. It was the door that led to Naruto's apartment. She raced to see him step out into the street.

Naruto was much better groomed than he usually was. His hair was brushed, though this didn't have any real affect. He was wearing a red combat shirt with a black jacket. His pants were dark blue with the Uzumaki symbol on the back pockets. He wore fingerless gloves. He smiled back behind him. Ino was pulling on a blue shirt over her bra. Her hair was loose.

Naruto was also wearing a purple bracelet. It was given to him by Ino last night. They had sat beside each other on his couch making out. He could smell her on himself. Her perfume was light but easily recognized. He turned back to the road. He stopped mid step when he saw Sakura pelting towards him. She came to a screeching halt in front of him.

The door swung closed and then back open. Sakura caught a glimpse of Ino before the door closed. She looked shocked and more than a little angry. Words spilled out of Sakura's mouth. A torrent that Naruto didn't understand well. He was catching three words in ten. "Didn't. You. Me. Years. So. Understand." She ran out of breath and took a long inhale.

Naruto was about to stop her when Ino pushed the door open again. She stepped beside him and glared at Sakura. Sakura looked back and forth. She was speechless. She thought, _Did Naruto dump me for INO! I ought to punch him, but that would prove what he said about me. I can't do that. I need to get Naruto to change his mind about me._

Ino asked, "What do you want.. Forehead?" She almost blew her top at that. Sakura balled her fist. Ino had her beat in every department. She was taller, blond, and had large blue eyes. She almost looked like she belonged with Naruto. She was also a lot more attractive. She wasn't just fit. She was also perfectly proportioned. Her hips were curvy, with a thin waist and long legs. The blond was also blessed with outstanding breasts. She was a C cup, but so perky it was ridiculous.

Ino figured that Sakura was silently cursing her name to hell. She pouted at Sakura and shifted suggestively to stand close to Naruto. Sakura couldn't win with Ino near so she said goodbye to Naruto.

Naruto pulled Ino into a alley, He asked her, "Why would you antagonize her like that. She's still my friend." Ino said, "YOU know that Sakura is regretting what she did and she would split us up if she had a chance to. I did what I had to keep you mine."

"Greedy aren't you." "Yes, I am." Ino looked around for a second and kissed him. He let his hands go to the small of her back. A known pleasure spot. She smiled when she broke away. He asked, "Didn't you say your father would knee cap me if he caught us kissing."

"Yes, but if he did then I could visit you in the hospital with out problems." "Sometimes your worse than the Nine-Tails." She licked his bottom lip. Teasing him. He squeezed her butt and she squealed. Naruto said, also teasing, "So that's why your nick name is Pig." Ino turned pink.

Negi and Sai observed Temari's movement through the village. As she went into a store, Sai said, "She appears to have no precise rout or plan. Perhaps she is leading us into an ambush." Negi didn't have time for such stupid remarks. They had been completely silent since Sai had joined him.

Sai held up a hand, "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" There was a squeal from the alley beside them. Negi moved to get a look over the side. He was surprised to see Ino and Naruto talking, _Perhaps they are together_? That would be a surprise since Ino has always be in distain of Naruto.

Naruto asked, "So why do you want me to pull a prank on Shikamaru?" "Your the only one who would be willing to do it." He said, "There are plenty of people who would help..." She asked, "How many of them can use shadow clone Jutsue?" He didn't reply. Ino explained what she wanted to do. Naruto sighed and agreed to do his part. He left the alley by the left while Ino went the other way.

Negi thought, _Well, well. Shikamaru might be in for a surprise! But I suppose that means they aren't together. It would be very interesting though._

Since Negi had developed a crush on Temari, he had done his best to come out of his stuffy, arrogant shell. He knew he wouldn't get any points with her if he played the old Negi card. One aspect of his change was gathering gossip. He had never participated in rumor mongering before, but there was a lot to learn from picking truth from lies. Few spy webs were as complex as teenager relationships.

Sai asked, "Should we tell Shikamaru to expect trouble?" Negi said. "No, They aren't playing any mean prank so I doubt there is any need to inform him. Besides I want to see If Naruto can trick Shikamaru." Sai agreed that it would be a telling test of Naruto's skills.

Naruto thought of how to accomplish the task that Ino had given him. Ino told him that she had talked with Temari. Temari was tired of Shikamaru being lazy. She complained that he was even lazy in bed. And he refused to do submissive positions. Temari was a very assertive girl.

Ino's plan involved capturing Shikamaru and then securely tying him to the bed, bondage style. It would mortify Shikamaru and Temari would die laughing. Naruto's job was to convince the Lazybones ninja to go with him to the Sand village embassy. He decided on a strategy and went to find Shikamaru.

He found him lying on a roof top staring at the clouds. He said hello when Naruto laid down beside him. They were silent for a moment.

Naruto said, "So Shikamaru did you know that Garra's planning to come to watch the chunin exams this year." Shikamaru sat up fast. "What?! Why didn't anyone tell me that. Temari's going to be pissed if I don't make things perfect for her little brother." Naruto added in, "The Kazekage."

Shikamaru sighed, "This is such a drag." He got up wearily and went down the stairs. Naruto jumped up, "Hey, I could help." "No Naruto you'd just get in the way." He dropped his first piece of bait. "I could use shadow clones to help." The Nara clan heir thought for a moment. "No I can handle it my self."

Naruto dropped his second line. "You know I heard Ino talking to Temari the other day." Shikamaru looked expectant. "AND? Well she seemed kinda annoyed that you weren't being outgoing." Shikamaru groaned, "Fine Naruto you can help, but I don't know why you would want to get involved." Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Just here to help a friend in need."

They walked to the embassy where there were few if any shinobi. Shikamaru led them to the back of the building's first floor where his office was. He said, "I have to keep an office here since when ever Temari is in the village I'm her official escort." Naruto asked, "Does she sleep in her office or something." Shikamaru looked at him like he was stupid. "No Naruto she has half the upstairs to her self."

Naruto looked around the room then peeked outside the door. Nothing was around but tan colored walls and stacks of paper work. He walked outside, but Shikamaru called him inside. He said, "Now six clones should be fine. I want them to each pick one of these colors and then make a stack of the papers by color." Naruto grinned again and made six clones. He thought, _This is almost too easy. Damn Ino knows Shikamaru like the back of her hand._

Ten minutes of cursing, struggling, and "NARUTO!" later. Shikamaru was on Temari's bed upstairs. Ino was already there. She gave a thumbs up to Naruto. She used her mind transfer jutsue on Shikamaru. Then let the clones tie up his body on the bed... In the most provocative position possible. On his back, legs in the air, hands behind the head...Naked. Naruto and Ino tried not to die laughing themselves, as they admired their handiwork. Shikamaru had been blindfolded and soundly gagged.

Negi and Sai were so astonished that they couldn't have moved to save their lives.

Temari was, to say the least, surprised to find Shikamaru on her bed in...nothing. At first she thought he had done it himself, as some sort of bizarre gift. He knew she was the dominant type. But then she realized he couldn't have possibly done this. That's when she started laughing. She didn't stop until Shikamaru managed to spit out the gag. He asked, "Are you happy now." His voice was so weary that it set her off again. When she did calm down she said. "You know the best part? The best part was that I was going to break it off tonight anyway."

When Temari had laughed herself silly, she cut the ropes holding him. Shikamaru, humiliated, hurried from the room. She thought, _I'll have to thank who ever did that for me. I've never laughed so hard in my life!_

Naruto ordered a second miso ramen with extra beef as he sat at Iciraku Ramen. He had let Ino do the finishing touches on the prank. For instance the "How may I help you" sign around his neck. Naruto almost sprayed the counter with soup at the memory. He felt sort of bad for Shikamaru, but Ino had assured him that Temari was breaking things off that same day. Ino...She had such an Iron fist around the rumor market, It was scary. She of coarse didn't stoop to telling lies so when she told you something there was always a core of truth. That's why when she did lie, Everyone believed her.

He heard a stool creak next to him and he looked to see Sakura sitting next to him. She immediately began to talk. Not as rapid fire as last time, but still fast. It was as if she was trying to explain her actions for every time she had hit him. He was impressed by her memory. He thought he was the only one who had kept track. When she was half way through he put a finger over her mouth.

"Sakura", He said, "I want you to know something important." She nodded, hopeful. "I am dating Ino right now and I feel as though we have known each other long enough, for you to know that I wouldn't drop Ino for you like that." Sakura thought, _I'll have to threaten him with something. Then he'll have to drop Ino and I can work my magic._

She said, "I'll tell Inoichi about you two." Naruto didn't miss a beat. "He already knows. I talked to him yesterday." Sakura's face fell. She knew that it had been a very low blow and when it failed. She couldn't think of what to say next. Naruto turned away from her. He said almost to his ramen bowl. "We're friends, that all."

It started to rain cold drops outside. Sakura got up and walked out into it heedless of the icy water. Naruto finished eating and paid Ayame. She asked him, "Are you really dating Ino?" Naruto said, "Yes, but I would prefer if you didn't tell anyone. Ino likes her privacy." Ayame nodded. She and Ino were friends after all.

He tickled her back as Ino tried to get him in a headlock. They had started training in the afternoon at their new favorite area. A clearing in a secluded part of the forest. It degenerated into a wrestling match. Then when Ino got the better of him, Naruto turned to tickling his way out of her holds. He had discovered that Ino had dozens of special spots. Some were just ticklish. Others were better. As her arm snaked around his neck, the small of her back wasn't going to deter her. His fingers moved to the crook of her knee. She curled up into a ball as he tormented her.

She had quickly found that he wasn't ticklish. All of his "spots" were the better kind. For instance if she rubbed the back off his neck or teased his whisker marks. He worked his way till he was on top of her. Strong arms separated her arms and held them out to the side. She had no room to kick. He bent down and kissed every part of her face besides her lips. She became so disparate that she bit his nose. He looked at her.

Her hair was covered in leaves, but her eyes entranced him. She held him spellbound. He admired the way her lips quirked when she thought she was being clever. At last Ino worked her hands free. She forced his head down. They kissed. Ino pulled his hair a bit when he moved his hands to her face. So he moved them lower to her waist. He massaged the muscles there and she arched her back. Their lips parted and Naruto rolled to the side. Her hand tracing the visible muscles of his chest. Ino drifted off in the grass while Naruto weaved leaves into her hair.

The scene was so serene that the watchers in the trees nearby felt bad for spying.

 **Review or else! Just joking ;) but this one needs feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two shinobi in the trees were none other than Shikamaru and Choji. Choji hadn't believed that Ino would pull such a prank and that Naruto would join in. It was impossible. He didn't do that sort of thing. But after his humiliating prank, Shikamaru had been almost energetic in his search for answers. Choji thought, _I can't believe that they would do that to their friend, even though he did say that Temari would have broke it off anyway. And what is up with Ino dating Naruto. Ino never showed any positive feelings for Naruto, ever._

But now they were cuddling in a grassy meadow. _What is going on and why wouldn't she tell us?_ When Naruto pinned Ino down for the first time Choji held his breath, _Were they going to kiss?_

Choji had crushed on Ino for years, but only seriously since they were made Chunin. When he was promoted he thought he had a real chance to ask her out. It was quite a blow to see Naruto raining kisses on her. Then Ino grabbed his head and forced him to kiss her on the lips. Her impatience was her trademark. Without it she wasn't the same person.

Shikamaru was lost in thought too, _jeeze they really are together. I was suspicious when Naruto helped Ino trick me, but this._ Ino arched into him as they kissed. _She has defiantly fallen for him and even though I want to get back at them...Temari told me she was going to break up with me anyway. Ino must have known. So there wasn't that much harm done. Except that Temari has one hell of a blackmail story._

Choji couldn't take it. He either had to leave or break the tranquility of the moment. His spiky brown hair was weighed down by his thoughts of Ino. He jumped through the trees, back to his house, He needed to eat something to settle his stomach. Shikamaru followed after Choji a moment later. It just didn't feel right to watch them like that. Shikamaru thought, _Besides If Ino caught us, There would be hell to pay._

Ino woke up with Naruto curled around her, _I feel like a kit in a fox den._ She smelled him, all around her. Hints of animal and savory steam form the restaurant. He also smelled like her, like the mint she used when she brushed her teeth and the flowers from the shop. He is so kind and strong and cute at the same time. _Naruto knows when to be smart with me and when to cozy up. I doubt dad would have much to complain about even if he knew._

 _I wonder if he would have doted on Sakura like this_. She thought that Sakura could never see this side of Naruto because of growing up so close. _At first he was clumsy with everything, but now he presses all the right buttons. Its a pity that mom doesn't know. She could beat some sense into dad._

The arm around her waist shifted till it was just below her breasts. Naruto's head rested behind hers. He asked, "How long have we been asleep?" Ino thought, "Well judging by how sore I am and by how far we are from the center..." She said, "Two...three hours at most." "Hm," she thought, _What I want is to go back to his place and cuddle. But what I need is a shower and that's best done at my house._

She thought, "I need a shower so how about we split for now." His finger dragged under her shirt, up between her breasts. He whispered in her ear. "You could always come clean at my place." Ino shivered, _Their first time...His shower...so erotic. Where does he come up with these ideas?_

"No, not yet, besides If I smell like any shampoo other than my own people will notice." Just like that, Naruto dropped the heavy erotic voice. He asked, "When do you want to meet later?"

Ino was busy banishing the gooey feeling she got when she thought about it. How would it feel to make love in a steamy shower. His hands on her hot skin, her slipping across him... An ache formed in her special place. She would have to tell Him not to excite her like that.

He still didn't ask her again, even after the protracted pause. She realized that his hand was still massaging the area between her breasts. Normally she would have reprimanded him for taking it so far. But she hadn't paid attention to the pleasant feeling coming from that quarter. _Damn, who is in control here? Naruto or me!?_

She said, "I'll find you later." "Ok", Naruto helped her to stand. When they were upright, he pulled the crown of leaves out of her hair. They cleaned the bits of leaves and stick of each other. Ino kissed him goodbye and turned to stride out of the clearing. Naruto thought, _here's another chance to get her thinking about me._

He darted behind her. He pulled her into the lovers equivalent of a full nelson. His tone acquired it previous seductive quality. "Please don't keep me waiting... He nibbled her ear lobe."

It required all her self restraint, not to escape his hold and tackle him to the ground for a well deserved...tongue lashing. When he let her go she just smiled and carried on home. He watched her swaying hips and bouncing stride out of the clearing.

 **"I don't know why you asked me for help. You turned her on so quick it was like flipping a switch."** "I couldn't have done it with out your pointers." **"** **I only helped a little. If it wasn't obvious already, She is completely hot for you. The way her breath sped up when you held her just now..."** "I guess it does help when your paying attention to the outside world all the time." **"** **Yes, You win. It is enjoyable to have a part in the world outside."**

 _Oh my god, I am so horny right now. Naruto!. why did you have to do that._ Her mind was filled with images of her and Naruto in compromising positions. The special spot was throbbing. _I'm going to have to take care of that before I see Naruto again._ Ino stopped dead in the middle of the street. The image was of him holding her from behind, while using his mouth, both hands, and "it" to ravage her. A blush crept across her cheeks at the mere thought.

Some one spoke from off to her left. It was Temari. She said coyly, "What thought is so naughty that Ino Yamanaka blushes." Ino said, "No thought of yours."

"Oh well pardon me. I just wanted to thank you for a job well done." Ino asked, "What job?" Temari seemed put off. "You mean it wasn't you who tied Shikamaru to the bed for me." "Well it was, but I had help." The other blond's eyebrow shot up. "Who?" Ino wouldn't say. "I can't tell you that." Temari asked, "Then how am I supposed to return the favor?"

The hidden implication was that if Temari returned the favor it would be Ino tied up on the bed. Ino's blush extended to her neck. She tried to answer but the words got lost on the way there. Instead she said, "I don't think he would appreciate a regifting." "...So your helper was a boy."

Ino made yet another slip up. She silently cursed as Temari asked, "How did you convince a shinobi to help you string up Shikamaru...unless "he" is your boyfriend?" Ino tried walking away but Temari was like a hound on a hunt. She would not stop until Ino told her who the mystery guy was.

They were almost to Ino's house when Temari won out. Ino dragged her into an alley. Ino said, "Naruto." Temari asked, "Naruto Uzumaki?!" "There's only one Naruto." Temari was blown away by the news. A second later Temari was badgering her for more info. Eventually Temari said, "Listen I am going back to my village for two weeks tomorrow. Where is the harm in telling me?"

Ino agreed that there was no risk. Temari bought lunch for Ino at a deserted café on the other side of town. They sat down at the corner seat. Temari crossed her hands on the wood table top. "Now tell me everything." Ino asked, "First tell me why you want to know so bad." Temari admitted, "Since Garra became the Kazekage both he and Naruto have been pretty hot topics, especially with the girls." "Oh."

Ino told Temari most of what she wanted to know, while leaving out whole stretches where Naruto really proved his worth. After she got going, she actually enjoyed telling a friend about how wonderful Naruto was.

When she told Temari that Naruto had a knack for setting the moment with a word or a touch, Temari's jaw dropped. At last Temari asked the question that was coming from the start. "SO...Why were you blushing when I saw you." Ino knew that Temari would not settle for a falsehood. So she told her.

"Well me and Naruto were cuddling in the grass where we had stopped training." Temari cut in, "Cuddling...?" "Yeah, And he asks me when we should meet later. And I tell him That I need a shower. He says and I quote "You could always come clean at my place"." Temari grinned at her. "Holy shit, Were you talking to Naruto or a sex demon?!" Ino smiled sheepishly, because the ache had returned.

Temari and Ino broke company then. Ino went to take a shower and Temari returned to the embassy. Sai had heard the whole thing. He bolted for Negi's position down the street. He decided, however to only tell about the subject. He didn't want to take any chance of Ino finding out that he listened in.

Negi listened to what Sai had to say. Apparently there was something big going on between Ino and Naruto. Negi thought that he knew what it was. _I should tell Hinata that Naruto is dating. Maybe then she'll have the courage to tell him how she feels._

Negi might not have wanted to give his cousin false hope, if he had known the whole story.

Naruto let Ino into his apartment. They had both cleaned up. Ino had some quality time in her room so she could stave off Naruto when she was in his room. She looked around. The room was clean. That was strange in and of it self, but Naruto was also clean and that is what mattered at the moment.

Thinking or seeing Naruto sweaty was liable to set her off again. He smiled taking her hands he walked backward into the room. She went willingly until she saw his foxy grin. she thought, _Uh oh what is he planning._ He swiftly pulled her into him. Then she smelled it, like his normal scent, but stronger. Was he wearing perfume?

He put a hand down the back her pants, to her most sensitive spot. The little triangle where her but cheeks formed. He rubbed down from her spine to that spot and back. Her core heated up, despite her recent effort to soothe it. She put her hands on his chest, trying to push him back far enough to get some breathing room.

His other hand snaked into her panties. Ino moaned at the contact, _Oh my god, Is he really doing that, I'm not ready for that right now...not now._ They fell onto the bed. He was doing terrible damage to her will to fight, she tried to pull his hand out, but it just tortured her more.

"No, I can't do this yet. I've got...to...Ah..." Ino moaned as he put pressure on her back spot. She desperately levered her self onto her elbows and gasped in his ear, "Not ready!" Naruto thought, _What? She isn't ready, She feels like she wants it, but that's just her body saying yes._ Ino felt him stop a second later. He didn't just drop the ball though. She would have smacked him for that. He slowly wound down till they were breathing hard in each others arms again.

Her core was still hot and there looked to be an uncomfortable strain in his pants, but she was glad they hadn't gone too far. Naruto felt her lips with one finger. She was exhausted from her struggle to keep him at bay. She thought, _If this keeps up our special day is going to be real soon._ He asked her in a sultry voice, "Do you want to take a shower?" And the thing was, she did.

Hinata's palm smashed through Hanabi's block and crashed into her chest. Several strikes later Hanabi was on the floor gasping. Hinata rarely got angry, but when she did, she was pretty terrifying. Negi had been by a half an hour ago. Apparently his news had been about Naruto. Few other things could stir the Hyuga Heir to such wrath. And only one thing made sense. Naruto has a girlfriend.

Hanabi got to her feet. She looked into her sister's eyes. They were scarcely holding back tears. So far as she knew Naruto had never had a girl friend. Hinata believed that she was supposed to be his first...and only girl.

Hinata thought to herself as she fought. Negi had told her that Naruto was dating Ino, _that, that pig. She's an arrogant princess. Someone who is so obsessed over her beauty that she mistreats everyone._ Hinata did not like to think that this had changed. If it had changed and Ino was a different person, Then Naruto would be so much harder to pull away. Because she would have Naruto. She had loved him for years and she would be with him. Hinata Hyuga would hear him say he loved her if it was the last thing she did!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time Kakashi Hatakae reached the top of the stairs and turned onto the floor where Naruto Uzumaki lived, It was nine in the morning. Outside it was a cold but bright day. Inside it was also cold, however the inhabitants of the Leaf village were hesitant to go about their business at this hour. Kakashi had woken early to the arrival of a message hawk. It was a request from Sakura, who was out on a mission, that he check up on Naruto. She had claimed in her message that he had been acting strange. He had to agree. Naruto hadn't shown up to train with him for more than a week. And he was usually so eager to train.

Ino heard a knock at the door. She rolled out of bed. Why did some asshole have to wake her up this early, Didn't her parents tell everyone that she shouldn't be disturbed before 10:00 at the earliest. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened the door.

Kakashi was bewildered when Ino opened the door. She looked him up and down. She asked, still half asleep, What do you want Kakashi Sensei. It's too early. He didn't say anything, he thought. Why is Ino in Naruto's apartment. Did he change residence this week. Why wasn't I informed. It would explain why he hadn't shown up to train.

Ino came to her senses when she realized that she wasn't in her house. She was in the doorway of Naruto's apartment. There was a yawn from inside the room. Naruto was up and she had no clue what to say.

He heard someone yawn Inside, That was Naruto... He asked, What are you doing in Naruto's apartment? Several lies came to the forefront of her mind. None of them were good enough to convince Kakashi. She was about to tell him the truth when Naruto jumped in and saved her ass.

Naruto poked his face out where Kakashi could see him. He said, Come on Ino, You've had a break. Let's get back to training. Ino quickly caught on. She turned back to look at him sourly, We trained through the night. I'm still tired.

Kakashi looked at them quizzically, You two have been training together? Naruto nodded, yep, I got tired of training with Sakura. It too easy to anticipate her moves. I needed a new sparring partner. Kakashi said, Ok, Just checking on you since you weren't showing up for practice. Naruto and Ino nodded. Ino went to fetch her gear and Naruto talked with Kakashi.

The grey haired ninja watched them walk by and then out of the building. He knew they were lying to him. They hadn't been "training". He had as good a nose as any shinobi besides the Inuzukas. Ino smelled like Naruto, Naruto smelled like her perfume and neither of them were wearing combat ready clothes, Not to mention that Naruto was wearing that purple band on his wrist. The same one that Ino used to wear before she became a Chunin.

Kakashi's deductive reasoning told him that Ino and Naruto were dating, and with the knowledge that only three weeks ago, Sakura had at last accepted Naruto's request for a date. That means that Sakura was either jealous of Ino or thought Naruto was sneaking behind her back. -sigh- Teen politics.

Ino looked to Naruto, That was some quick thinking back there. I think we got away cold. Naruto knew better. He had seen Kakashi get that look before. He said, No he is totally on to us. He just doesn't want to get involved with it. Ino thought, Of all the people to know it's a good thing he was the one to find out.

Naruto agreed. Ino said, Lets go find some place to talk in peace. Naruto whisked her off to the top of the fourth Hokage's monument. She was startled by the great view. She asked him, when did you come up here? He said, I used to come up here to think when I was angry or depressed. Even though I never knew he was my dad.

Ino almost fell off the edge when she heard him say that. She coughed as he caught her. She shouted at him, Don't make stuff up like that! I almost fell off! Naruto said, I'm not making this up. Listen, I'll explain. He told Ino of all the intense training he had gone through over the years. The fact that he and the Fourth had shared one of the most powerful jutsues ever made was an obvious tie that he had missed. But as he trained under Jiraiya he kept hearing remark after remark about the Fourth's legacy.

He said then, one day I was snooping In granny's office and I found a picture. It was Jiraiya, The fourth, The Third, and some red haired woman. I realized that I look just like the fourth. It took some digging, but I found that I was born the same night that the fourth Hokage died.

Ino was pale and shocked. So you're the son of the Fourth Hokage... He nodded. So your just as much royal as I am. Naruto scratched the back of his head, I guess so. She held his face and kissed him. He let her do it but when she pulled back he said, Are you sure you want to do that here.

She looked shyly at him, We can go somewhere else if you want. He thought he heard a second meaning to her words. Wondering which meaning she mean he said, Want to get wet? That drew a flush of erotic color to her face. He took her hand and led her on a shadowed route through the village. Naruto didn't respond to her questions until they arrived at their destination. It was a tiny waterfall. It pattered over the rocks on near the hot springs. In fact the water that came down this rivulet was still pleasingly warm.

Ino saw it and smiled to herself. This was a perfect hidden little glade. She pulled Naruto behind her until they were near the sheer rock face. When she was close enough to be completely obscured by the cliff she put her arms on his shoulders. She said as though she were enlisting him, I want you to make love to me.

Naruto considered this. However, before he could respond she had dragged him into her. His mouth pressed to hers, their tongues dueling inside. Naruto reached a hand inside her panties. He cupped the wetness he found there. Ino gasped, she reached down with one of her hands and forced him to speed up.

Hinata watched them with her Biakugan eyes. She wept silently as she forced herself to watch. This was the price she paid for waiting so long.

He massaged her pale globes and fondled her thighs. They had both disrobed, one piece at a time. Ino was naked except for panties and fishnet on her elbows and knees. Naruto had his boxers on still and his jacket was open to show his bare chest. Even if they hadn't been doused by warm spray from the waterfall, they would have been soaked. Ino licked his whisker marks and he squeezed her rear with his hands.

Her hand stroked his hardness and he groaned. It was stiff and poked her flat stomach. She seemed to consider bending down when he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around him. Without effort he slipped inside her. Ino's eyes popped open, while her mouth dropped. Then he hit her barrier. She whimpered in his ear, Please...

He thrust upwards and broke through. She screamed silently into his shoulder. As he continued to thrust she went quiet for a time. In moments her protests were transformed into throaty moans. He thought, She is so warm and tight. Her moaning is only making me harder!

Ino tried to speak, but her words were jarred from her as she had her first orgasm. He set her on her feet for a second. She looked dazed from her climax. Her eyes half lidded. He laid down and pulled her on top of him. She pointed his penis up towards her core and dropped down. There was a meaty slap. Ino's head rocked back as she bounced up and down. He pushed upwards as she came down till they were in rhythm.

He felt a pressure build in his balls. Ino was bent over him now panting and moaning. She went through another orgasm as he rolled her over on her back. He pounded down into her. She was nearly out of her mind with pleasure now. Naruto kissed her, drinking her breath. Out of air she inhaled through her nose. The overpowering smell of their sex filled her.

Naruto sped up for the finale. He growled in her ear, I'm cumming, are you safe? For a moment she couldn't string the words together, at last she forced out a Yeeess... Naruto thrust twice and pulled her into a bear hug. She shuddered through her third orgasm as he climaxed. Warmth filled her as the strength went out of her body. He fell beside her.

Looking at her he saw that she was asleep. However they couldn't stay here regardless of how hidden it was. He gathered their clothes and wrapped them up in his shirt. He zipped up his jacket. Then he pulled out her shirt and wrung it out. He picked her up and draped it over her. When he was sure that the area was clean, he headed for his apartment.

His apartment was cool when he entered it ten minutes later. He closed all the windows and turned on the heater. He buried Ino under every blanket he owned. Their first time had been almost perfect for him. He hoped Ino felt the same way. When he was dry he got into bed with her. She opened her arms to let him in. With other ideas, Naruto positioned himself behind her so that his body cocooned her's. He let himself fall asleep.

Ino was the first one up the next morning, however it wasn't morning at all. It was 11:30. She thought, This is my favorite time to wake up. Late enough for the outside to be almost as warm as inside. She sat on the side of the bed. Her muscles ached, as though she had lifted weights all day. However her.. Lower aches.. were rather pleasant. A finger trailed down her back, ending on her special spot. Then she was dragged back into Naruto's warm embrace.

He didn't say anything. She didn't think that he had much in the way of romance on his mind. Ino was wrong. As soon as she was installed in his arms, he went to work on her. He didn't even pause until she was moaning and writhing under the covers. When he did stop teasing her he began kissing her. Especially her breasts and neck. She halted him by holding his chin with one hand. She said, I want you to know two things. One, If you kiss me one more time you will have to make love to me again.

His voice was very husky, And two? She leveled her blue eyes with his, I want you to kiss me again. So he bent down to her. To kiss.

Ino swayed, Naked in the kitchen as she made a very late breakfast for them. Naruto, in only boxers now, put his hands on her hips and rubbed all the way over her stomach and around her breasts, reaching her throat. She felt like an exotic mistress to some mountain lord. She reflected that they had made love twice in 24 hours. Quite a feat for some lovers. He kissed her between her shoulder blades and turned to sit at the table. When the food was done, they fed each other morsels.

kyuubi watched them from the back of Naruto's mind. He thought, **He reminds me so much of Minato. Hmmmph, She doesn't but then again she isn't an Uzumaki. It makes me feel... Calm. Haven't felt this way since before I was bound the first time. Perhaps he is worthy of my power?**

When they finished eating Naruto picked Ino up and deposited her back in bed. She was about to say that he was being too protective, when he pulled the covers over them both. She imagined that she felt him brush her hair out of her eyes, but her hair was down already. _Great now I'm fantasizing about his mere touch_. Ino was beginning to get annoyed, was Naruto going to treat her like his most delicate possession from now on.

Then he was on her, his tongue tasting her again. She looked into his eyes a question on her lips. He said, I'm sorry to tell you, but I haven't finished. She asked appalled, Your still horny?! She thought, How much stamina does he have? His cock answered for him. He pushed into her. It made her head spin. Too much sex without a break. She couldn't last...

Ino was right, She passed out from exhaustion after only thirty minutes. Naruto was slightly disappointed, but she couldn't help being weaker than him. He had Kyuubi after all. When he left her she was sleeping again, wrapped in blankets. He had a few errands to run and besides, He wanted to find out if he could help Ino in bed.

She found it. YES, YES, YES! Sakura had been up for two days now looking through the library. Deep in the stacks of scrolls she found what she had been looking for. The original seal for the second Hokage. Sakura had searched for some kind of strategy to separate Ino from Naruto and now she had found it.

The second Hokage had been brought in during a time of intense turmoil. In order to make sure that he didn't do anything the village didn't approve of, a special contract was made. At first it was singular to the second Hokage, but in time it was altered and used by the Third and Fourth. However it was weakened each time to allow for modern pressures.

She had overheard captain Yamato talking with Kakashi about it. It was perfect for her plan. It was completely binding, needed only Naruto's blood, and could say just about anything. She had spent the past two days looking for the original contract. In the back of the archives it was discovered.

Now all she needed was some of Naruto's blood, actually a fair amount was needed. It also had to be clean. That would be tricky to accomplish. But in the end she would force Naruto to love her and leave Ino forever. She could make him hers, without any possibility of reversal. Even if the contract was destroyed it would still be binding for years.

Sai watched Sakura prepare her intricate plan for capturing Naruto. He had heard every perverted word she had said to herself. He thought, She is getting to be as bad as Naruto. Talking to your self is one thing, but speaking such plans aloud is stupid. Now he spied on her as she hatched her plan in her room at her house. It had two major flaws that he saw. The first was that Naruto was highly unpredictable, and could not be counted on to follow a reasonable course of action. The second was that Sai was going to tell Naruto about it.

Sai found Naruto in the market district, buying... something other than Ramen. This was surprising. Naruto saw him coming and replaced a loaf of bread on the shelf. The market was empty besides them. Sai got right down to business, Hello Naruto, Sakura is using an ancient binding ritual to try and separate you and Ino. Naruto dropped his groceries with a thump. He looked at him dumbstruck.

HOW?! Sai said, I figured out you were dating Sakura and I've been..following her around. He continued. She is desperate to drive Ino and you apart. Naruto ground his teeth together. Sakura had crossed a line this time. But he had to ask, How did you know we were dating? Sai fake smiled, Well it was only logical, The amount of time you've spent together, her perfume scent on you, and the fact that your buying something other than ramen. Naruto cringed, If Sai could connect the dots then everyone else could.

Well sai, How about you come back to my apartment so you can explain it to both of us. Naruto didn't think the explanation was going to be simple.

He was right. When Sai was finished telling them about all he had overheard and seen, Ino was well beyond livid. She was all for putting Sakura in the Hospital. Naruto wasn't willing to fight Sakura and Sai didn't really want to get involved. As he had said, I'm not skilled at relationships.

Ino came up with a plan of her own, but she didn't tell Naruto.

The next day a ninja stopped by his apartment to tell him that he needed to show up at the hospital for an examination. The courier explained that they needed a sample of blood for a experiment. They wanted to see if they could manufacture a medicine to suppress demonic chakra. The "courier" was actually Sakura. Ino popped her head out. If you need a blood sample I can draw one here. I have my medical kit.

Sakura thought, Ha! This is great, Ino is handing Naruto to me on a silver platter!

Ino pulled Naruto into the living room and told him to wait. She searched through her bag till she found a vial of blood. She had drawn it yesterday from none other than Choji. She had convinced Choji that she needed to run a few tests on his blood and that they were doing it for plenty of other ninjas as well.

What is taking her so long? Oh here she comes.

Ino returned to the door and handed the disguised Sakura the vial. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She thanked Ino from the bottom of her heart and left to complete the ritual.

Naruto had recognized that the courier was Sakura and asked, What did you just do? Ino said, I made her ritual useless by giving her blood from a different ninja. Since her contract is supposed to be so specific, using different blood should render it useless. Ino grinned and jumped in his lap. She said, Now in celebration of foiling her attempts to separate us, You are going to fuck me till I see stars. He held her close to him and purred in her ear. Now why would I make love to someone so obviously corrupt. Because, she said, Your just as corrupt as I am.

He agreed with her on that much, they had corrupted each other. She pulled his shirt off and they got "busy".

Sakura let out a shout of triumph. It accepted the blood and the seal was COMPLETE. Any minute now, Naruto would realize how foolish he had been to love Ino and he would rush to her side.

Ten minutes later he wasn't bursting through her door. Sakura began to worry that she had done something wrong or missed a step. But no, she had triple checked everything, She had even went over each word of the document. There were only two places she could have messed up. The document it's self or the blood she had used. But the blood was perfect. Direct from Naruto. Ino hadn't had enough time to tamper with it even if she did know.

So it must have been the original document. When she had researched how to replicate the ritual she learned that the amount of preparation needed to enchant the paper was colossal. It had taken the original makers a month to prepare the paper. Alone it could take years for her to duplicate it correctly. That night she cried herself to sleep.

Ino woke in Naruto's arms the next morning, She thought, I could get used to this. When she looked at the clock on the table she sweatdropped. Why the hell did I wake up at 6:30 ? She let herself out of Naruto's embrace. As he woke up she got dressed. She never got up this early and when she did, It usually meant something bad was going to happen. She didn't know just how right her prediction was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. Its been a while since I last posted a lot of work. And sorry for a short chapter, but I've been working on another story. I plan on posting it today! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and please review!**

 **Oh by the by, I've been forgetting to say this but...(I don't own Naruto in any way)**

Sakura was in a nearly drunken rage by the time she woke up the next morning. She had nightmares of Ino being fucked by Naruto. Naruto would plow into her and then look over his shoulder at her with that goofy grin. Sakura pulled out a tuft of her hair in exasperation. Then her second self said, **Tell Inoichi about them.** But Ino said that she told her parents. **What if she was lying. Inoichi would permanently ground Ino and he would never let her near him again. Besides, even if she did tell them, Inoichi would be pissed to know they had sex, or made out, or...** That's right, Inoichi was always so overprotective. He was even mad when Ino held hands with her boyfriends.

Sakura made herself presentable. Then she headed off towards Ino's house. She didn't feel bad that she was going to embellish the story a bit either.

Ina was tending the flower shop when she saw Sakura walk in. Sakura looked very... haggard. As though she had been sleeping badly. Sakura grimaced when they made eye contact. Ina knew she was about to be told something she didn't want to hear.

However Sakura didn't want to tell Ina first. She wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but her father's was guaranteed. Inoichi was stunned when Ino's friend Sakura told him that she had been dating behind his back, He was further dismayed to learn that the boyfriend was Naruto Uzumaki. However those feelings paled in comparison when Sakura told him that they had sex, and that Naruto was abusive and mistreated his daughter. The moment Sakura finished speaking he rushed out the door, passing his wife without a word. He went to hunt down Naruto.

Sakura smiled impishly. She didn't realize that he had no intention of punishing Ino. He was set on maiming Naruto.

Naruto was sitting against a tree near training field 10. Ino was snoozing. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. His arm was around her. Her perfume wafted up into his nose. She smelled of lavender and honey.

Neither of them had time to react as he was pulled to his feet. Ino was startled into wakefulness. Inoichi had Naruto by the neck. Naruto felt his windpipe weaken. He fortified it with chakra and tried to loosen his grip.

Inoichi saw them there, lying up against a tree. Sakura was right, He saw the bruise on his daughter's arm. From where she said Naruto had hit her. He charged across the clearing and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air. He wanted to kill Naruto, but first he would scour his mind. Every time he found a memory of Ino being hurt, he would injure the boy again.

He launched a mental probe deep into Naruto's mind.

He was in a dank cage of some sort, At first he thought this was a mental defense of some kind. Then the red mist rose around him. He felt the hatred and Malevolence. Pain filled him as he felt his mindshape being shredded. As he was forced out of the boy's mind he saw the Nine Tailed Fox snarl at him.

Inoichi dropped Naruto and fell limply to the ground. Naruto held his throat. That hand had gotten tighter and tighter. Ino didn't rush to her father, Instead she went to him and clasped her healing hands on his neck. He breathed easier. when she was done she moved to her father's side.

Inoichi was completely normal, without a single scratch. He breathed easy and seemed to be asleep. Ino looked up at him, Naruto, What did you do to him? She sounded worried. I didn't do anything. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. He asked Kyuubi, What just happened?

 **The fool tried to pry into you most closely guarded secret, unfortunately he succeeded. He appeared right in the middle of my cage. I tore his mindshape apart. He got away in time, but I doubt that he will wake up soon. I did a lot of damage to his mind.**

Naruto said, Apparently he came face to face with Kyuubi and got his ass kicked. Ino looked terrified. She asked, Is he going to be alright. Naruto nodded, Kyuubi said that he'll eventually wake up. But it might take a while. Ino was glad. Naruto helped her take him to the hospital. It took a while to explain what had happened and if effectively ended the secrecy of their relationship.

It was three weeks since Temari had left to return home to the Sand Village. She hadn't felt bad about releasing the rumor about Ino and Naruto as well as Naruto's "abilities". Since then she had come back to the Leaf village with new documents and a longer planed stay. This time around she would spend a full month at the village embassy. It was slightly unsettling when she got a letter inviting her to the Hyuga compound the same day she arrived.

The message was written on stiff scroll paper. She didn't recognize the handwriting. She thought, _Maybe they want to have a branch group in Suna?_ Temari was currently walking up the steps to the compound. As she approached the main gate, one of the guards moved to intercept her. He asked, What is your business here?

I have been invited to a meeting by one of your clan. The guard pulled out a notebook. He flipped through it till he came to the appropriate page. Ah, your Temari of the Sand Village right? That's right. She was off put by the formality. _Shouldn't they just let me in._ At last the guard stepped to the left and opened the gate.

Negi waited on the other side. She hadn't seen him for a few weeks. And she hadn't spoken to him in months. He smiled and led her inside.

There was food for three laid out on the main table inside. Hinata had just placed food on them and sat down. She didn't look very happy at the moment. _She has a serious crush on Naruto. Hmmm, she must be pretty sad._ Negi said, The rest of the clan is out on business at the moment so were the only ones here. Temari placed her giant fan next to the door before she seated herself. She thought it impolite to broach the subject of the invitation until Negi or Hinata spoke of it.

Instead she began to eat. The food was delicious, but when she complimented Hinata the girl made no comment. Negi ignored his depressed cousin. The two of them made small talk for a while. Negi brought sake after they finished eating. They were shocked when Hinata poured herself a huge glass full of it. Hinata said nothing but slugged the whole thing. She coughed and rose to leave the table.

When Hinata made her escape the mood returned to a more pleasant tone. Temari was amazed how much Negi had come out of his shell. He seemed as though he had matured in reverse, becoming more witty and friendly. She quite enjoyed his company, but she was getting tipsy and wanted to get business done before she had the chance to hiccup.

She said, So Negi what did you want to talk to me about. Negi took a moment to collect his thoughts, Well I actually wanted to ask you out on a date. He grinned, but then again, I suppose that I shouldn't have used official means to ask you out. _He what?!_ Negi moved his chair closer, He said. I've had a crush on you for a while and I wanted to ask you right after you broke up with Shikamaru, but I thought that would be rude.

She thought, _Oh so that's it? Well it explains a lot. Like why he offered sake. He wanted me to be in a better mood and needed it himself. Perhaps to bolster his courage._ She said, I'll have you know that I require more than just affection. You're going to have to show me you have what it takes.

Negi choked, You mean that you accept. Sure! But there will be conditions. Temari stood up, a bit wobbly. For one you will prove that you are good in bed. Negi's jaw dropped. She smirked, That's right. Now if you want to be my boyfriend, Prove it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, Yet another short chapter...Sorry bout that. Anyway, I'm kind of stuck for an ending so I might drag it out a few more chapters till I get an Idea...Sigh... But I'm open to suggestions! As always, (I don't own Naruto in anyway)**

Ah... Naru...To...!... Ino was lying with Naruto's head between her thighs. He licked up her pussy lips and then swirled all around inside her. She screamed out in ecstasy. They had been out late training and Naruto suggested that they go to the hot springs. She had snuck over to the men's side since the hot springs were empty. They had tussled in the steamy water for a while before returning to Naruto's apartment.

She had stripped off her shirt and pants scrambling in to bed before she lost too much heat. When she was tackled form behind she squealed. It wasn't long before he was whispering lewd promises in her ear. Her core became hot and she was all too willing to spend the night in passion. But Naruto had something different in mind for tonight. When she opened her legs for him to enter, he ducked his head down. What followed was one of the most pleasurable moments in her life.

Again Naruto poked a finger in to her and rapidly thrust in and out. It pushed her over the edge again. Her skin was soaked with sweat and she spasmmed from the orgasm. Naruto slid over her, his lips still dripping with her juices. His lips met her's and he poured a mouth full of her juices into her gasping mouth. Their tongues dueled as their skin rubbed against each other. When he pulled away it was just to drink her in again. This time he enjoyed her taste.

Ino was soft and warm and sexy under him. He admired her as she moaned out his name. Naruto.. Do it already...

He pushed slowly into her. Once he had a rhythm established Ino started to moan uncontrollably. She gulped air and squeezed his torso with her legs. Naruto wound down as she climaxed again. He made his thrusts harder and slower. And when he climaxed they both moaned together. Ino propped herself up to kiss him long on the mouth. His elbows were locked to prevent himself from falling. She licked his whisker marks and his arms gave in. His member became stiff as well.

He whispered, You shouldn't do that you know. She rolled on to her side as a thin ribbon of cum leaked out between her legs. She said, Go ahead Naruto kun, I want to be making love to you in my dreams. He nibbled her ear, As you wish Ino chan. He slipped inside her as she tried to keep conscious.

When she woke in the morning she found that Naruto was holding her tightly in his arms. His breath warmed her ear. She shifted to roll out of bed and a wave of pleasure rolled over her. She realized that he was still in her...And he was still hard. Remembering what she had told him last night she tried to recall what she had dreamed about.

-dream-

 _Naruto was walking with her to the Hokage's office. She was talking about how much she wanted to stop for some food. He said that they didn't have time to stop. She pulled him into the alley and kissed him roughly. His hands played over her body. She knelt down to unzip him. She pulled out his rock hard cock and began to lick. After a few moments he climaxed, sending white cum down her face and neck._

Ino bushed remembering the dream. She had never sucked him off, but there was a time for everything and she couldn't think of a better way to wake him up. She let him slide out of her then pulled back the covers. Naruto rolled on to his back, his penis standing at attention. She stroked it. Her lover moaned at her touch. She engulfed the tip and swirled her tongue over it.

Without Naruto in control she was soon rewarded by a stiffening of his cock in her mouth. The cum poured into her mouth. It tasted good and she swallowed all of it. The amount surprised her, seeing how they had made love almost every day since the first time.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Ino sucking from his penis. His cum pumped into her. He saw her throat bob with her swallows. Her concentration was on his member so she didn't notice him wake. When she had savored the rest of his semen she looked up. Naruto was on his elbows now. She said, Good morning Naruto kun. Thanks for the great dream last night. He colored a bit at this. However he soon recovered from his embarrassment. He pulled her into his arms. His blue eyes devoured her and she lost her breath.

Naruto, she sighed out his name. He smiled and dragged her out of bed for breakfast, Naruto style.

It was only 8:00 when they stepped into the kitchen, both naked. And when they finished eating they occupied themselves with several erotic activities. Naruto's sex drive was huge and they seemed to spend as much time fulfilling their dirtier desires as training.

When they left his apartment Ino was walking a bit funny. Naruto teased her about it, Hey Ino chan your walking strange. She responded, It's your fault. She pulled at her shorts, trying to readjust them. Naruto watched her making unhelpful comments, Maybe a bit to the left...or to the right.

Frustrated she put a hand over his mouth, Give me that! She pulled off the long cloak he was wearing. He snatched it back along with her arm. He pulled it around them both. He said, If you don't behave I'll carry you. He voiced it like a threat, but meant it as an offer. Ino didn't have a chance to respond. A dry humorless voice asked, What do you think you're doing?

They both looked to see Inoichi with arms crossed glaring at them. Ino lost the dopey half angry half coy grin. Naruto stopped smiling. He said, Ino, You will stop seeing him. I don't want to see him at our house anymore. Ino was aghast, No dad, I won't do that. She circled one arm around Naruto. He's more than just a boyfriend now, I love him.

Inoichi took several steps forward till he was right in front of them. He looked haggard and very angry. He reached for the front of Naruto's jacket, to yank him away from Ino. But Ino smacked his hand aside. Inoichi was surprise to say the least. When she stepped in front of Naruto and shouted in his face, You're not breaking us up!

Everyone else on the street stopped to watch the confrontation. Ino thought, _I am not letting him drive us apart!_ Ino slammed him with a mental blast that put him on his knees. Then she took Naruto's hand and pulled him down the street. Inoichi collapsed to his back before they were out of sight. Inoichi thought as he lost consciousness, _She would never attack me, She does have feelings for him._

Ino and Naruto were stopped just outside the village by Choji. Sakura had been working hard to pull them apart and she was the reason for Choji's appearance. The Akamichi boy said, You won't get away with this Naruto. He prepared to attack.

Blinded by rage, he didn't realize that it was Ino leading Naruto out of the village. Naruto's sixth sense told him to duck. Ino however didn't have his keen senses and she took the kunai in the shoulder. She cried out and fell to the ground. Naruto felt a cord being pulled taunt in him. Ino's blood was the catalyst for the greatest improvement in his jutsue since he learned Rasangan.

As Choji bore down on him, Naruto raised his left hand and slammed a fully formed Rasangan into Choji's gut. He flew backward into a stone wall, where he lay out cold. Ino looked horrified at the kunai that Choji had buried in her shoulder. Naruto gently pulled it out and clasped a hand to the wound. There was a lot of blood and Naruto was thankful that they were still in the village.

He picked her up despite her assertion that she could walk and carried her back to his apartment. She was a bit confused that he wouldn't be taking her to the hospital. He kicked open his door and laid her on the bed. He was acting very strange. Almost as though he was in a trance. He placed a second hand over her wound and the air around them grew heavy. His hands glowed red. Ino struggled trying to lever him off her.

Then he let her go. Ino felt no pain in her shoulder and moved to touch it. It was still wet with blood, but there was no injury. She asked, Naruto kun how did you do that? Naruto slumped exhausted. He said, I don't know, I just did it. **No credit for the mighty Fox?** Give me a break Kyuubi. That was exhausting. **I did say that it takes a ton of chakra to do that. But you dived in anyway, with no understanding of the cost to you.** I know. Naruto hugged Ino close to him. When she felt him shaking her first instinct was to ask him what was wrong, but it was obvious. He was almost out of chakra. Ino jumped out of bed and settled Naruto into it. He was asleep in moments.

 _Well that was crazy. Did Choji really attack us? He must not have seen me in time, but why would he go after Naruto kun? I have to get him away from here. Some place where we can sort things out. Maybe if we leave for a week or so everyone will cool down. And it will give me time to figure out how to convince my father to bug off._

Ino rose and went to the kitchen. Since she had started spending more nights with Naruto than at home, she had stocked his kitchen with herbs. While he rested she mixed together a powerful sleep medicine. _This should keep him asleep long enough to get him to the Yamanaka bunker._

The Yamanaka family bunker was actually a small house that was hidden a ways from the village for emergencies. She would take Naruto there for a while so everyone could settle down. Ino poured the mixture in to a cup of tea and brought it to Naruto.

He sipped it gratefully. Naruto was asleep before he finished it. Ino packed for the short trip and then hoisted him on to her shoulder. She hadn't felt this strong before, she thought, _I need to learn Naruto's healing technique. It's amazing._

Tsunade was not pleased with her former student. She asked rhetorically, So what your saying is that you tried to use an ancient ceiling jutsue on Naruto. And when that didn't work you spread rumors to all his friends in a effort to separate them!? Sakura hung her head. Tsunade glared out the window, I don't want to see you again unless this mess has been cleaned up. The whole village is in an uproar because of your actions. Now GET OUT THERE AND FIX IT!

Sakura was gone before she was done speaking. Ayame was cringing, because of Sakura, because of the situation, and mostly because Tsunade was pissed. Ayame believed that the couple had ran away to escape the rapidly escalating conflict surrounding them. Tsunade had put a team together to track them down. It was made up of Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Inoichi. Who had insisted on coming along. Though when Sakura had revealed her part in deceiving them, he had a change of heart.

He was eager to apologize to Naruto and bring his daughter back.

 **So how was it. Give me some reviews people or I'll send Inoichi after you!**

 **Inoichi- Hey leave me out of this.**

 **Ina- But you are scary dear. You act as a great deterrent.**

 **Me- Wweeellll... not for Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter out, but I'll make it up to you. There will be some serious action in the next few chapters! (I don't own any part of Naruto in any way.)**

 **Chapter 7**

He was warm and comfortable when he woke from his enhanced slumber. There was the scent of Ino chan. It was very strong. Ino was curled into his chest, their legs entwined. The smell was therefore easily explained. She stirred and stretched, her legs squeezing his. Ino stopped stretching and laid there, next to him. Oblivious to his open eyes and quicker breaths.

Naruto decided to play a little game with her. He yawned and mumbled, rolling over top of her. His hand clumsily sliding down her stomach and into her panties. She stiffened but relaxed a second later.

Ino was thinking of how to convince her father to let them stay together when Naruto rolled over. He mumbled something and his hand went right down her panties. She sighed in relief, but gasped when his hot breath caressed her sensitive nipples. His finger, which was currently resting over her pussy... twitched.

He knew that his finger trick wasn't going to pleasure her but it would get her engine going. When she started to breathe faster he knew it worked. He dropped his final torment. He mumbled, just barely audible, I'm waiting Ino chan... come on... just a bit more... Ah...

Ino was sweating now. He was turning her on and he wasn't even awake. Naruto yawned, looking up at her. Rising a fraction, he kissed her on the forehead, Morning Ino chan. _Can't he see I need him damn it!_ Ino grabbed his head and forced his head down.

She opened her legs and said nose to lips, Just do me OK. I'm horny as hell and I need it. Naruto kissed her. His hands pinched her nipples as he positioned himself to enter her. But there were still obstacles to clear, for instance her underwear. As soon as he was kissing her back she ripped her bra off and then pulled her panties to the side.

Her eyes were wide and lustful and she opened her mouth to moan even before he entered her. Her moan was loud and long. She arched her back into him when he pushed back in. He was so big and it felt so fucking good when he was doing all those dirty things to her. Her tongue lolled and her eyes rolled back as he picked up speed.

He grunted when her nails dragged across his back, her legs now tightening around him. The slapping sound of their hips meeting filled the bed room. Ino was tiring quickly, there was too much pleasure and too fast. She briefly thought that four orgasms in less than an hour was too many, but it wasn't. It wasn't even enough two hours later when she was on her tenth.

Naruto was at last slowing down. His thrusts came harder, until Ino screamed with each one. When he came, she lay gasping as he filled her with his seed. She was using protection of coarse and it was very good protection, but there was sooo much cum. She dazedly wondered if it would stop. Naruto pulled out of her and picked her up. A trickle of cum traveling down her leg.

She marveled that he could still stand after such a wild morning. He set her in the tub and was about to run water. She stopped him and motioned for him to leave the bathroom. With out saying a word he left, wondering what she had up her sleeve.

Ino didn't want to admit it, but Naruto tasted good in more ways than one. As she cupped her hand by her pussy and let it fill with his semen, she thought that it would have been a huge turn on for him.

A light bulb seemed to go on in her head. I'm glad I told him to leave. Other wise he would be hard as a rock again. Belatedly she hoped that he was satisfied for now, Not that she minded falling asleep with him turning her insides to mush.

When she finished, she called Naruto back in. _No sense in tiring my self out trying to get clean on my own._ She thought of the time he insinuated they make love in his shower. It almost seems like a triple innuendo by now. She giggled and Naruto asked, "What's up Ino chan?" She said, "Oh nothing, just remembering a few of your more... colorful phrases." "Oh well, I could come up with a few new ones."

Ino said, "Oh No, We can't do that. You'll get excited again." Then she noticed that he was straining a bit. She looked over the rim of the tub. She remarked, "Your hard again!?" He said casually, "Did I ever tell you how incredibly sexy you look naked." She thought _, I guess I'm in for a long day.._ With that Naruto joined her in the tub. Their moans and splashing soon melded with the sound of running water.

Kiba spearheaded the team led by Shikamaru. They had been sent four days ago to find Naruto and Ino. He was on their trail now. Their smell getting much stronger. All four of them entered a clearing in the forest and Kiba halted them. He said, This is it guys. Their inside that house.

Inoichi said, That's the Yamanaka secret bunker. It hasn't been used in two or three years. Shikamaru said, Well, let watch it for a while. They might not want to come back yet. I want to establish a perimeter. Choji north, Kiba west, Inoichi guard the door, and I'll take the south.

Almost immediately Kiba alerted them that he had visual of them. Soon all four were peering through the west bedroom window. Choji and Kiba had both colored at the sight.

Ino was tangled in a large blanket that mostly covered her lower body. She was in turn entangled with Naruto who was covered more completely by the blanket. Their foreheads rested together and Ino's face was lit with a lovely smile.

Unknown to those outside the two sleepers weren't really asleep. In fact they were having a deep discussion with none other than Kyuubi.

 **"I don't think that it's a good idea. No one would trust me. Especially not the civilians. All they remember of me is a giant raging demon destroying everything in it's path."** Naruto said, "You don't have to submit your self to anyone as long as your intentions are good." " **Their going to look at you like your crazy. Even if some of them don't attack you for saying I'm a good guy."** Ino tried to calm the fox, "The village isn't like that anymore. They will come to accept you like I did." " **No. You are an exception to the rule, not to mention your with Naruto. Your willing to accept a lot before you give up. Others won't be willing to even think of me in that way."** Naruto said, "Regardless of what they do, your on our side now and they can't change that." " **Fine! I'll do it, but when they stone you, don't tell me I didn't tell you so."**

Naruto and Ino left Kyuubi to ponder what they had spoken of. They had convinced the fox to leave his anger behind him. Naruto said that the only way to really prove that he had changed was to speak with the Hokage, Snout to nose.

Ino yawned and sat up in bed. She said, "Naruto its time to return to the village. If they haven't calmed down by now, they never will." Naruto sat up as well. He said, "Then lets get ready to go." Ino's hand stopped him before he could leave the bed. She said, "Before we go, I want you to promise me something."

Naruto looked into her eyes. They were forceful and filled with emotion. She was biting her lip waiting for his answer. Of course Ino chan, anything you want. She smiled, "Promise that you won't leave me no matter what happens back at the village." "I don't think that its going to be that bad Ino chan..." "Promise!" She squeezed his hand hard. "I promise." He pulled her into a hug. She wiped her eyes with the blanket. Her breath hitched, "Thank you Naruto."

They were dressed and packed to leave in minutes. All that remained was to close up the bunker and head out for the village. The door closed on the bunker and Ino locked it. The old wood and stone structure almost seemed like a second home to Naruto, who had only ever had his apartment back at the village. They sighed and turned to head out.

Naruto asked, "So which way is the village?" Ino giggled, "I almost forgot. I kind of abducted you didn't I?" "Yep, so which way?" Ino pointed her finger in the proper direction and they made tracks.

If they had stayed for a moment longer they would have heard an audible SMACK! This was the sound of Kiba facepalming. He growled, "This was a huge waste of time if ever there was one. We track them out here and the day after we show up, They head back to the village? This is one royal SNAFU!" Choji asked, "What's a SNAFU?" Shikamaru explained. "Its a military term, means Situation Normal All Fucked Up." Shikamaru imitated Kiba. "This is such a drag."

Inoichi asked, "So why do you think they even came out here?" He thought about it for a moment. "Well, I bet that since everyone was jumping on them all at once, that they decided to get out of town till things were under control again." Choji asked, "So are we just going to return to the village or are we going to accompany them back?" Shikamaru shook his head. "No, we will go back quietly. There isn't any need to alert them to the fact that a search team was sent after them."

Inoichi agreed and the four of them departed.

Naruto walked with Ino by his side. The trees around them were thick and didn't let much light through. He was thinking about the way Ino used to be. _She acted like a stuck up princess, but now its like she has become a different person. "_ **She's still impatient." "** _Shut up Kyuubi..." And she is so much nicer to me._ **"What the hell are you going on about?"** _Not to mention that she is sexy and kind of sultry. "_ **Why do I even bother!?"**

Ino looked back at him just in time to see him walk face first into a tree. For the second time. She asked him, "What are you daydreaming about?" He caught up with her and took her hand in his as they walked. Naruto decided to turn her on instead of revealing that he had been trying to remember how she used to be.

Ino thought, _What is he thinking? It's like he's been sleepwalking for the past half mile._ Naruto stopped and pulled her close to him. His breath was in her ear. He said enticing, "I couldn't stop thinking about that time we had sex three times in one day." _How could he remember that day, For me it was one long blissful dream. I can't even recall how many time's I orgasmed._ It made her wet just thinking about it. _Maybe that's why he brought it up._

She asked him, "Are you trying to turn me on or something?" "Um of coars..." She spoke over him, "Because it's working!" She tackled him to the ground. They landed in a pile of dried leaves. When she pulled her lips off of his he said, "We can't do that here! There might be people about and were not far from the village."

"Fine! But when we get back to your place your going to fuck me until I can't think. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow morning. For now... "

She pressed her self into him and licked his lip. Naruto ran is hands up under her shirt. When his fingers encountered her breasts, he kneaded them. She asked breathlessly, "I thought you didn't want to take it that far." He said, "Maybe I changed my mind..." Ino disengaged from his embrace and dragged him to his feet. Her cheeks were red and she shifted uncomfortably. She said, "Then we should get back to the village. "

Naruto nodded and picked her up, She protested, "What are you doing?!' He began to sprint through the forest, picking up speed until he was at an inhuman dash. A minute later he blew through the villages gates and bypassed Shikamaru's group. He made a hard line for his apartment.

He opened the door with one hand while holding her with the other. She jumped out of his arms and landed with a soft thump on the floor. Ino was barely able to stand before she was feeling the full force of his desire.

In the mad scramble for the bed they both lost their clothes. Naruto was smeared from her pink lips. She was already soaking wet from his skillful fingers. They made no sound as they met on the bed. Naruto wrestled Ino onto her back. He held her arms out to the side while he ravished her body with his mouth. Her eyes closed when he kissed her on the lips. Ino's arms went limp as he moved his hands to her waist.

A moment later she moved her hands to his chest. His powerful muscles contracted at her touch. Naruto's whisker marks seemed to darken when she grabbed fistfuls of his hair, trying to force him to molest the soft skin of her neck.

She arched into him when she felt his penis rubbing against her sensitive lips. His member becoming coated in her juices.

Ino had enough of his hands, twisting around so that her back pressed his chest. He stuck a finger coated in her nectar into her mouth. Then he pushed into her. Biting his finger she groaned at his rigid dick.

As he thrust they bent over till they were doggy style on the bed. Her blond hair was tangling with his while he nibbled and bit the back of her neck. She supported herself with one arm as the other guided his hand over her breasts.

The sounds coming from Naruto's apartment didn't go unnoticed. An Ambu was passing by and heard the throaty, N..A..R..U..T..O..., from inside. Normally an Ambu wouldn't concern herself with such things, however Anko was no ordinary Ambu. Also, they were supposed to have left the village a few days ago.

She stopped by the window and peeked in. No one had bothered to draw the curtains and even though his apartment was on the third floor, he should have known better. Anko peered in at the scene. It looked like an Icha Icha book had come to life. _Inoichi would shit himself if he saw this! Actually I should go tell the search team where they are._

As she left, Ino went limp. They had finished with her on top. Naruto's pulse was slowing under her. She let him recuperate and did the same herself. Ino shifted lower where her head laid on the center of his chest. His heart beating in her ear. Naruto trailed a hand down her back and took hold of the cover's edge. He dragged it up over them. It stopped at her shoulders.

Naruto said, seemingly out of the blue, I think you just replaced ramen as my favorite part of living. She lazily lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her hands on his chest, legs twined with his own, and hair disheveled. Naruto said, I will always be with you Ino chan. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Naruto stared at the ceiling. **The Kyuubi asked,** " **What are you thinking about?" "** _That if she asked me to marry her tomorrow I would say yes" "_ **Would she say yes if you asked her?" "** _I don't know." "_ **You shouldn't worry about it, though you might consider whether her father would allow it either way." "** _Yes, but I wouldn't ask her to marry me anyway." "_ **Why not?"** _Because I love it just the way it is now. Me and Ino, training, doing missions, making love." "_ **And you don't think you could do that as a mated pair. There are plenty of married ninja teams. Your parents for example." "** _Maybe..."_ **"Besides. Then you could move in together." "** _That's an Idea..."_

Ina finished talking to Anko. The purple haired woman had stopped by to tell her that Naruto and Ino were back in the village. And in fact they were getting down at his apartment. Ina was under the impression that Anko was heading out to tell the search team about it as well. Inoichi was part of that team and Ina decided to go speak with her daughter and Naruto before Inoichi. There were no sounds of wild sex from within as she stood at the door.

She nocked. There was a moan and shuffling. The door cracked open. Ino's eye peeked out the crack. "What do you want mom?" Ina said, "I want to talk with the both of you." She smiled at her daughter. "Its okay, I'm not here to reprimand you." Ino said, "Give me a sec."

The door opened fully. Ino had a long thick cloak around her. She brushed the hair out of her face and went to sit on the side of the bed. Naruto was still sleeping when Ina took a chair and sat facing her daughter. Ino looked very beautiful. She was proud that Ino had grown up so well.

Ino looked down at Naruto. As she did his hand slid over her's. His whisker marks were light lines again, giving his face a cuter appearance. Ino turned back, "So mom what did you want to talk about?"

Ina could tell that she was naked under the cloak. It occurred to her to ask about what attracted her to him. "Tell me why you chose him." Ino thought, _Because he makes me feel like I'm the only thing in the room. Because he treats me like a princess. Because he loves me too._ Ino said, "I didn't. Naruto... he chose me. He made me love him. I already trusted him, liked him. Not to mention he is amazing at everything he does." Ina smirked a little at that.

"So he is amazing in bed I take it?" Ino blushed and glanced at her lover. Naruto's chest and shoulders were covered in red welts. The result of her lustful bites and nibbles. Ino said, "Yeah... he is."

Naruto mumbled, "Ino chan..." His hand tightened on hers. Ina said, "I just came to see how you were and to say that I approve of him, but I'll expect you to spill everything next time your at the house." With that Ina stood to go. A arm encircled Ino's waist and she was pulled down by one of Naruto's strong arms. When she was fully installed in his embrace she heard him whisper, "Ino chan go back to sleep. " He pulled the blanket up to her chin and nuzzled her.

Ina smiled back at them and shut the door. She quietly returned to the flower shop.

Inoichi was fully intending on going to have a talk with his daughter and Naruto, but his wife informed him that they were "busy". Back at Naruto's apartment the two lovers were busy sleeping. She had at first closed her eyes to sleep, just as he had suggested. But then he nibbled her ear and said, "Wait... didn't you mention something about not wanting to be able to think."

Naruto had proceeded to eat her out. She asked, "Naruto...! How can you still be horny after all that?" Ino gasped and clenched her legs. Her thighs pressed on either side of his head. He raised his face to see hers. He asked rhetorically, "How can you still be horny after all that?" She could see that his chin dripped with her juices. Mentally she cursed him for being so damn good. God he was turning her on. _Why is it that I can't turn him away at times like this?_ A voice in the back of her head supplied the answer. _He makes you feel too good for you to try and stop it._

He buried his head back in her wet folds. Licking up one side and down the other, while inserting a finger. Ino couldn't handle the pleasure after so little recovery time. She came with a slight moan. Naruto slid over her and kissed her tenderly. Ino felt the orgasm roll through her, but he didn't let her fall asleep. Naruto said, "It's your fault ya know." She mumbled, "What do you mean...?" He grinned, "Well...didn't you basically tell me you wanted me to fuck your brains out?" She thought, _Not literally dumbass._ Ino said, "How about we stop for the night. If you want we can play tomorrow morning..."

He smirked and licked her ear, "Ok, Ino chan. See you in the morning."

 **Me- Please...Must...Have...Reviews...-gasp-**

 **Ino- stop being so over dramatic.**

 **Naruto- But Ino chan he does need more reviews. How is he supposed to know if its a good story?**

 **Ino- Well I'm happy with it. I actually get to h** **ave you all to my self in this story. Ugh! I'm tired of all the NarutoXHinata.**

 **Me- About that. I kinda prefer** **NarutoXHinata.**

 **Naruto and Ino- Huhhh!**


End file.
